PAW Patrol: A Miracules Adventure
Summery The pups go to a painting exposition in Paris. But things go wrong when one of them get akumatized. Story It was a summer day on Adventure Bay, Marshall and Rubble were seeing a news report from Paris on Marshall's tablet. Reporter: ...and once again Ladybug and Cat Noir save Paris from the hands of Hawk Moth, we don't enough words to tell them how much we thank them... Rubble: MAN!!! Ladybug and Cat Noir are so cool. Marshall: I know right? I would love to be her and Cat Noir's partner. Rubble: wouldn't he be afraid of us? Marshall: Nah, I saw a image of him holding a puppy so, no, he wouldn't be afraid of us. Rubble: that's good, I'm tired of cats being afraid of us. Marshall: yeah, me too. At the park... Chase, Skye and Everest were playing hide n seek while Zuma and Rocky were doing paintings. Chase: I'm going to find you Skye. Skye: (laugths). Chase hears her laugths and jumps behind the bush lading on top of her, he blushes seeing her so close ti his mouth. Chase (blushing): Sk-Sk-Skye, were t-too close. Aren't we. Skye (blushing): yeah, you can get out now. Chase gets out of Skye and rans to find Everest, the husky then jumps off a tree and lands beside Skye. Everest: so, are you going to tell him? Skye: no, I mean, yeah Chase is cool, brave, sometimes fearless and all but... I also have feelings for Marshall, he's cute, always happy and is always making me laugth. Everest: I know girl, but you need to tell Marshall our Chase, because they might find someone else. Skye: yeah, tomorrow on our trip to Paris I'll decide wich pup I want to be. Everest nooded and climed the tree again. Now with Rocky and Zuma. The grey pup was painting some pictures of the pups and Ryder while the brown labrador was helping him with the paint. Rocky: hey Zuma, do you think this one is good. Zuma: let me see. Zuma picked the painting and saw his friend blushing a little and when he looked it was him in field with blue roses. Zuma (blushing): W-Wocky, it's so pwetty. Rocky (blushing): just like you. Both pups blushed since they had a cruch on each other, Zuma landed him a quick lick on the cheek making Rocky blush redder then Marshall's fire truck. Meanwhile in Paris... Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge were fighting a sentimonster with the shape of a giant fox that was born from Lila's negative emotions. Ladybug: Rena Rouge, NOW!!! Rena Rouge: got it Ladybug, Mirage. The fox hero then makes a mirage of them surrendering their miraculous, as the fox bends over Cat Noir uses his cataclyms and the fox's collar that break and frres the corrupted amock. Ladybug: no mmore evil doing for you little amock, time to de-evillise. (Captures the amock and then purify him) Bye bye little feather, Miraculous Ladybug. After that the three heroes go to the roof of a hotel and Rena Rouge de-transforms. Alya: Trixx, let's rest. The fox hero becomes herself again and gives the miraculous to Ladybug. Cat Noir: thanks Rena, we are happy to have you on our team. Alya: your welcome kitty and Ladybug, if you ever need me I'll be there to help. Ladybug: thank's Alya, bugging out. The two go in different direction since they are about to transform back, they arrive to their homes safelly. Marinette: Tikki, spot off. Ladybug becomes Marinette once again and gives her kwami a piece of chocolate bar. Marinette: that was close, I almost lost the earings. Tikki: don't worry Marinette your not going to loose your earing. Marinette: Tikki, listen clearly, if I loose my earing, I want you to give them to Alya AND her only. Tikki: but what if she isin't around. Marinette: then try to find someone that can be trust. Tikki: like that dalmatian youtuber that make videos about you? Marinette: yeah he looks trustworthy. Tikki: and cute. Marinette: look, tomorrow I'm going to a painting exposition and mom wants me to use a dress and new earings that she buy on the store, so your going to be on my bag for a while. OK? Tikki: OK, Marinette. The next day the pups arrived at the Paris' Hotel, resting after their long trip. Ryder just landed on his bed going to sleep for a while, as for the pups, they were exploring the area looking for anything interresting. Skye, Marshall and Chase founded the balcony were they stared at the view of the city. Marshall: wow, this place is so beautiful. Skye: yup, amazing, and it's even amazing when I'm with you 2. The German Shepred looked at Skye with a blushing expression. Chase (blushing): Skye, can I ask you something? Before Skye could reply, Marshall touched her in the her paw and looked in her eyes with also a blushing expression. Marshall (blushing): uhm, I also wanted to ask you something... Skye: how about both of you say it? Marshall and Chase (both blushing): would be my partner to the art exposition? All three looked at shock about hearing what the other had said, both wanted Skye to be his partner and blushed redder then a rose. Chase: WAIT WHAT!?! I WANT SKYE TO BE MY PARTNER!!! Marshall: W-Well... TO BAD, I ALSO WANT HER!!!! Skye hears Marshall hears him saing he wants her made Skye get a happy and flattered. Marshall (blushing): a-as, my partner, PARTNER!!! She laugths a bit but see that the 2 migth get in a figth because of her. Skye: calm down boys, how about this? I'm going with both of you and both sides win, ok? Chase and Marshall: hmm, ok. Meanwhile on Marinette's house... Marinette was getting ready to go to the art exposition with Alya, Nino and Adrien but she was worry about not putting her Ladybug earings. Marinette: Tikki, I'm starting to fell that this is a bad idea. Tikki: don't worry Marinette, I'll be here wainting for you to become Ladybug and save the day. Marinette: thanks Tikki, now let's go before we get late. A few moments later... The pups and Marinette's friends arrived at the exposition, there was a lot of amazing paintings from all over french, while Zuma and Rocky were showing the grey pup's painting, Everest, Rubble and Tracker were playing around, Marshall and Chase were competing for Skye's attention. Marshall: hey Skye, wanna go see that painting over there? Skye: sure, sounds great. Chase: uhm, I think you would prefer seeing that statue over there with ME? Skye: sure Chase. When she looked back Skye saw that the dalmatian was looking angry at the shepred who also looked at him angry, she could fell that something was going to happen until she heard a familiar voice. ???: Sweety, is that you? Skye looked at her left and saw her parents dressed in such pertty clothes. Skye: mom, DAD!?! Oh my god (hugs them), wow it's been such a long time. Heaven: So how's my baby girl doing? Skye (blushes): dad, I said to dong calm me that on public. Heaven: Ops, my bad. Skye: anyway, why are you here? Cloud: we are one of the art exposition creators darling, that's why were here. Heaven looks at the other 2 pups behind his daugther that were fighting but in an embarassing way. Heaven: uhm, darl... I mean Skye, who are those 2? Skye turned her head and looked at her 2 crushes who were fighting for her, that made her blush from embarassing. Skye (blushing): uhm... well... these are the boys that I have told you 2 from the phone, the dalmatian is Marshall, he's the cute one, and the other is Chase, the brave one. Cloud looked noticed the 2 pups hitting their paws on the oher's but not hitting none of them, while Heaven looked at them with a jealous look. The 2 then noticed that they were making fool of themself and stop fighting and noticed Skye with her parents, she then hears Rocky calling her. Skye: well, see you guys on one second. She gets over to Rocky's area. Skye: what's up? Rocky: I'm going to bathroom can you take care of my paintings? Skye: sure. Rocky: thanks Skye. Meanwhile that Marinette was talking to Tikki on the girls bathroom. Marinette: this is getting better then I thougth it would, none of the people our those puppies got akumatized. Tikki: see? I told you it would be alright. Marinette: yeah, I think I was too... Rocky: LOOK WHAT YOU DID SKYE!!! Marinette: I think we talked ahead of time... The blue hair girl ran down the stairs but arrived too late too see the conflict, she could only see Rocky's paintings broken on the ground and he leaving the exposition with the only painting that didn't break and a aint brush on his mouth, Skye was crying and being hugged by her parents and the other pups, with her friends and people included, staring at the scene with shock. Marinette: Alya, what happen? Alya: well, from what understood, that ligth brown pup break that grey pup's ppainting and they kinda figth. Zuma: I'll go after him. Ryder: go on Zuma. The chocolate labrador leaved the exposition that find his friend, he soon spotted Rocky going to the PAW Patroller. Zuma: Wocky, come on, you know Skye didn't do that on pewpose. While Zuma tried to convince his friend to go back, Hawk Moth was ready to akumatize the poor puppy into a villain. Hawk Moth: I can fell his negative emotions rising up, the feeling of loosing the spotlights for the fall of someone else, Nathalie, thiis time I will need Mayura to help this pup. Nathalie got besides Hawk Moth with the peacook miraculous ready for her transformation. Nathalie: Duusu spread my feathers A butterfly then lands on his hands and he turns it to a akuma. To be continue...